<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokémon Adventures — Gakkou Gurashi AU by Nekarina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610701">Pokémon Adventures — Gakkou Gurashi AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekarina/pseuds/Nekarina'>Nekarina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokémon Adventures — Gakkou Gurashi AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, がっこうぐらし! | Gakkou Gurashi! | School-Live!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe - Gakkou Gurashi, Gen, High School, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekarina/pseuds/Nekarina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four high school boys are living a daily life of endless bliss. Sun enjoys his life as a third year student in the School Living Club with the club president Soudo Tsurugi, the athletic Lack-Two, the 2nd year student X, the supervising teacher White, and the Growlithe Gardiemaru . However, Sun is unable to see the truth on what's happening beyond the outdoors of Megurigaoka. The boys barricaded their school to shelter themselves from an ongoing zombie apocalypse as the only sole survivors whilst enjoying their school activities everyday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lack-Two | Blake &amp; Soudo Tsurugi, Lack-Two | Blake &amp; X, Sun &amp; Lack-Two | Blake, Sun &amp; Soudo Tsurugi, Sun &amp; X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokémon Adventures — Gakkou Gurashi AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun radiates its light to give birth to the new day and shining its rays through the curtains of a boy’s room, grumbles were muffled under a blanket. The boy napping just couldn’t seem to move an inch up, but he just so happened to be tossing and turning. A Growlithe’s head poked out from the cardboard box with the name <em> Gardiemaru </em> written, laying eyes on the boy snoozing and deeply embracing a Bewear plush doll.</p><p>The puppy Pokémon jumped out and walked towards the boy and barked twice to wake him up. No effort. It took a much more forward approach by walking towards his face and giving a lick to his tan toned cheeks. The boy groaned—cheeks flushed and a gleeful giggle breaking through. About time that he has risen from his futon, but he gave the Growlithe a scolding glare. “Gardiemaru, don’t lick me like that! You’ll wake everybody up if you keep on fussing like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Gardiemaru—the name of the Growlithe—barked as he licked the boy’s cheek again, but he couldn’t help but let out a laugh anyway. The boy looked over his shoulder, taking note that there were three other futons, but no one’s sleeping on them. “Huh? Where’d everybody go?” Then his eyes turned towards the clock. <em> 8:14 AM, </em> it read.</p><p>The boy—Sun—began to panic. “Waaah—! Oh, no! I’m late, I’m late!” He immediately shot up out of his futon with Gardiemaru jumping off of him. The Growlithe became covered up in the boy’s pajamas that were tossed on him while he was getting his school uniform on. </p><p> </p><p>“Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!” He was awfully rushing in applying his clothes on, but he still looked professional—until Gardiemaru pounced on his leg in a playful manner and caused the boy to shout and hit his head on the wardrobe cabinet. A box dropped down, plastic tennis balls were scattered and the playful Pokémon ran towards them, scooping one off the floor with his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, man!” Sun complained until he reached for his cat-eared beanie and hair clips, with one resembling a bear, to apply to his head. He felt relieved after getting a look at himself in the mirror. He showed off his pleasant cat-ish smile and his golden eyes were bright as the sun’s. He grabbed his pink backpack containing a set of angel wings on the side and wore on it his back as he took off. “Let’s go, Gardiemaru!” he shouted. Gardiemaru dropped the tennis ball and gave chase in hot pursuit once he opened up the door that leads to what appears to be a school’s hallway.</p><p> </p><p>The bell had rung for school. Sun and Gardiemaru raced against time, passing by the other students his age that were walking in the halls. Sun panted with each step he took, but he was so excited to see everyone else. He waved at some underclassmen and greeted them with a good morning as he kept the pace. </p><p> </p><p>Sun loved Megurigaoka High School more than anything, but the best part of it was the club he’s a member of. It was across at the end of the hallway on the second floor they’re standing in. A set of double doors were in front of Sun on his left and he came to a halt. “Awesome, I made it!”</p><p> </p><p>Gardiemaru nearly scurried off in the other direction, but Sun caught him. “Not <em> that </em> way, Gardiemaru!” Above his head, there was a piece of paper, reading <em> School Living Club. </em>He opened up the door to make a greeting. “Good morning, everybody!”</p><p> </p><p>Three boys were sitting in this room. A dark skinned boy covered in scars like Sun’s, wearing fingerless gloves and knee pads. He was cleaning the head of his shovel, but because Sun gave out the morning greeting, his attention was piqued. This calm and collected boy is named Lack-Two. “Oh. Good morning, Sun,” he said nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Next up was a frail boy of the palest complexion in contrast to the two. He was reading a book. From the looks of it, he was only a year younger and an underclassman. His name is X, and he’s usually reserved, but because he’s surrounded by his club members, he’s somewhat expressive to them. “Good morning, Sun-senpai,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly was the boy with the shortest hair. Unlike his clubmates, he wore a beige cardigan. He was preparing a nice, delicate meal for the four mouths to feed to start on their day. He gave Sun his attention as he welcomed him with an endearing smile. “Morning, Sun-chan.” This polite mannered boy is named Sou—the club president of the School Living Club. “You slept in a bit this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Sun laughed as he rubbed the back of his head with Gardiemaru in hand. “Hahaha! It was nothing!”</p><p>“That was not a compliment,” Lack-Two butted in.</p><p>“Don’t start first thing in the morning, Lack-kun!” Sun cried. “Why do you have a shovel out this early?”</p><p>Lack-Two’s shovel was so shiny and clean from the rinsing. He scoffed. “You’re so naive. From what I read, shovels had the highest kill ratio in the trenches during the first great war. Additionally—” he went on, but Sun wasn’t paying attention to him at all as he hovered towards X.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha reading, X-ey?”</p><p>X’s cheeks became a little pink toned out of modesty as he shied away from Sun, keeping his novel close to him in hand. “Please don’t call me X-ey…”</p><p>Lack-Two felt iffy because Sun wasn’t humoring him enough with the details, but he comically made an outburst. “Were you even listening?!”</p><p>“Oh, right! Get this! I almost forgot about coming to the club and nearly went outside to go out and climb on the trees.” Sun exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Sou looked so delighted to have Sun waking up in the morning, he drew a frown at him mentioning of him nearly leaving the school. To himself, he lets out an exhale while he stirred the ladle into the pot.</p><p> </p><p>“Close call,” Lack-Two commented.</p><p>“But White-nee stopped me in time, haha!”</p><p>“I see. You better make sure you thank her later. You would have gotten hurt—again.”</p><p>Sun laughed. Those scars just so happened to be there from doing so many reckless things, even in his childhood.</p><p>“You’re so forgetful, Senpai,” X commented.</p><p>Sun lets out a gasp and X looked up at him quizzically. “Are you okay, Sun-senpai?” he asked. Sun’s face looked a little serious, but realization kicked in really fast when the aroma permeated the clubroom.</p><p>“I smell Sou-san’s spaghetti for breakfast! Heck yeah!”</p><p>X, out of irritation, turned away. “I quit.”</p><p> </p><p>Sou carried two plates of spaghetti and spoke in turn. “With meat sauce. Just the way you like it.” He’s like a responsible big brother and Sun just couldn’t help himself but be grateful to him the most.</p><p>Sun tossed his arms up and Gardiemaru jumped off his arms and landed on the desk between Lack-Two and X. “Waaah! Sou-san, I love you so much~!” he cried, giving Sou a hug while the latter laughed.</p><p>“I know, I know. Will you get the other plates for us, please?”</p><p>“Kaaaay!”</p><p> </p><p>X looked at Gardiemaru and said, “You can’t sit on the desk, silly. Come on. Come here.” He opened up his arms as an invitation to get the Pokémon to approach him. Alas, X’s heartwarming attempt didn’t affect Gardiemaru, who turned from him in disdain. X’s eye twitched, abandoned with the feeling of dejection.</p><p>Lack-Two tried to comfort him. “Hey, don’t feel bad…”</p><p> </p><p>Sou stepped closer towards the desk and set his sights on the Growlithe. “Gardiemaru…” His tone became a little bit threatening as a dark aura surrounded him to express his intimidating side, even though his smile remained constant on his face. “<em> No naughty businesses on the table. </em>”</p><p>Gardiemaru’s fur stood up as he whimpered in fear. He jumped off the desk and ran towards Sun and behind his legs.</p><p>Bewildered, Sun looked down while getting the other two plates of spaghetti in hand. “What’s wrong, boy?”</p><p>Sou—who acted like nothing happened—regained his relaxed disposition. “Gardiemaru is hungry, too~”</p><p>Gardiemaru was shaking, but Sun was majorly oblivious. “Oh? Then I’ll feed you, too, buddy!”</p><p> </p><p>Gardiemaru’s stomach growled but he let out a bark when Sun was willing to get his food settled so they could all eat like a large family.</p><p>“I’ll help, too,” X volunteered as he stood up from his chair to provide some help with Sun to set up Gardiemaru’s breakfast.</p><p>Lack-Two rested his elbow with his face on his cheek, almost seemingly like he was looking down. “Gardiemaru’s still just a Growlithe.” He was rudely interrupted with the sound of his stomach growling. “...Ah. I’ll lend a hand, too, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>Everybody’s plates are placed on the desk and Gardiemaru’s food bowl was placed right in front of him. Sun poured him out some Pokémon food until it was completely filled. Lack-Two prepared mugs and X poured in some tea that Sou made earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s mugs had their faces drawn on them, so that they knew whose belonged to whom. Sun’s face was drawn with his trademark cat smile and beanie with him doing the OK-hand gesture. X’s face is drawn with a stoic expression. Lack-Two’s is drawn with him looking like the thinking emoji in smartphones, and Sou’s is drawn with him looking relieved.</p><p> </p><p>Gardiemaru was about to eat, but Sun paused him. “Hold on!”</p><p>Sun got back to his seat and the boys clasped their hands together to say their prayers and give thanks to the food they’re all about to enjoy to their hearts’ content. “Thank you for the meal!” they chanted in unison. </p><p> </p><p>Sun and Gardiemaru were chowing on down at an equal wavelength with Lack-Two darting his attention at Sun and expressing how weirded out he was. Just watching him nearly made him lose his appetite.</p><p>“Would you at least try and savor it a little?”</p><p>Sun looked up and tilted his head, his face covered in sauce.</p><p>“Like X is doing.”</p><p>X hovered his fork up and ate a tiny set of spaghetti strings he wrapped up and chewed lightly. His taste buds were getting a tingling sensation from Sou’s cooking capabilities. As he swallowed, he felt like he got a taste of heaven. “Delicious…”</p><p>Sun stared at him—his golden eyes glowing like he’s admiring a really cute person enjoying their meal.</p><p> </p><p>Though he enjoyed that bite, he couldn’t help but grow flustered from being watched. He snapped out of his little daydream and turned away from the rest. “Please don’t stare at me. It’s distracting.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry!” Sun said.</p><p>“Sun-chan, please chew your food thoroughly before you swallow. We don’t want you choking, okay?” Sou advised.</p><p>Sun saluted. “Aye-aye, captain!” As he scooped his fork to grab his portion, he mimicked what X did by expressing his pure bliss. “So yummy…”</p><p>“You don’t have to <em> act </em>like him, you know,” Lack-Two judged with Sun following up with a whine.</p><p>“I hate you, Senpai…”</p><p>“<em> Huuuuuuuh?! </em> I’m sorry, X-ey! I’ll practice until I get it right, I swear!”</p><p>X raised his voice. “Please don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Sou lets out a thought. “Oh, Sun-chan, isn’t it almost time to go?”</p><p>“Oh, right! I’m the class helper today! I gotta go!” Sun stood up and hurriedly rushed out, but was called out by Sou.</p><p>“You didn’t finish your breakfast!”</p><p>Sun came back and scarfed up the rest of the spaghetti in a rudely mannered yet hurried pace and guzzled up his tea.</p><p>Lack-Two couldn’t gloss over on what was happening. Sun was just too quick on his feet and always acted like the world was ending if he forgot things so suddenly. “Now he’s just inhaling it.”</p><p>Sou sighed. “What did I just say?”</p><p> </p><p>Sun’s plate was cleared and his mug was empty. He feels recharged and is about to start his day once again. “Aaahh! That was good! See you guys later, and thanks for breakfast!” He hurried towards the door and left the clubroom with his other clubmates saying their farewells. X turned his back and noticed that Gardiemaru’s bowl was empty and that he went off missing. Very likely that he followed Sun on his way out.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sun was running around in the halls as he was heading to class. There was everything he liked about Megurigaoka as an institution. The physics lab has so many devices to use. The music room has a lot of instruments and wonderfully drawn portraits of the musicians from the past lifetimes, and the whole school is a stage in the communications room. Everything in this school is what Sun had always imagined. There aren’t any other schools like this and it’s like its own region. Sun never went to elementary nor middle school before, but when he enrolled in high school, his life changed so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Sun-san!” called out a grown woman’s voice. “Sun-san!”</p><p>Sun came to a screeching halt on his heels. “Uwah! Ah—?” He turned around to face his teacher—the most beloved face in all of Megurigaoka High School. “White-nee! Good morning!”</p><p>“It’s <em> not </em> White-nee. It’s White-sensei, if you please.” This stunning young woman is named White. Not only is she Sun’s teacher, but she is the adviser and the founder of the School Living Club. She gave Sou the club president status. “Sun-san, how many times do I have to tell you to not run in the halls?”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Sun felt guilty. He rubbed the back of his head as he added on, “I didn’t notice you right there since you don’t stand out so much.”</p><p>“<b> <em>HUH?</em> </b>” White felt so appalled that she could not even make a comeback to Sun’s blunt comment.</p><p>“I’m class helper today, so I’ve gotta run! I’ll see ya later, White-nee!” Sun sprinted off once again, leaving White’s emotions feeling severely damaged. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t stand out…? Am I having a stroke…?”</p><p> </p><p>In Class 3-A, Sun made it in and he collapsed onto his assigned seat and he dropped his head down in relief. “I’m safe… Nice…”</p><p>A girl with a visor next to him made a comment. “Sup, school-dweller? Did you just come from the club room today?”</p><p>“Yup!” answered Sun.</p><p>“And yet you’re barely on time every morning,” said another girl with short hair.</p><p>“Coming in at the last second’s swanky, though!” Sun claimed.</p><p>A boy called out, “Hey, who’s on duty today? The blackboard hasn’t been erased.”</p><p>Sun broke out into cold sweat for being called out. “Ah…”</p><p>As the door opened, the third girl with Sunkern-like hair leered over on lookout. “Uh-oh, teacher alert.”</p><p>Sun <em> wanted </em> to scream, but to conceal his anguish, he dropped his head down on his desk in defeat. Although, in just a mere second, his enthusiasm shot back up. “Okay! I’m gonna try a lot harder than ever!”</p><p>The girls’ jaws were hanging from how Sun could easily get back on his toes. <em> He perked up so fast! </em> they thought.</p><p>“That’s just like you, though,” said the visor wearing girl. Sun only lets out a slight giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Their teacher—Mr. Cheren—stood in front of the desk and looked at the cast of students and called out, “Class helper, please start us off.”</p><p>Sun raised his hand and gave out his signature OK gesture. “Okie-dokie!”</p><p>Everyone paid their attention towards Sun as he gave out the commands to stand, bow, and be seated since that’s the daily morning routine. Shortly afterward, Sun dropped his hand down and took a nap. All the students’ eyes were wide and focused on him. Even the teacher’s squinting.</p><p>“Oh, my gosh, he fell fast asleep, too…” said one peer.</p><p>Cheren cleared his throat as he stood by Sun’s desk. “Sun-san…”</p><p>Sun heard his name called and looked up at his instructor and gave him his signature OK-hand gesture. “G’morning… Let’s work our hardest…”</p><p>As if he were mocked, Cheren’s nerves were pinched and he loudly scolded at him to keep him awake at least momentarily. “<b> <em>WE’RE ABOUT TO START CLASS!</em> </b>”</p><p>He jumped. “Right, I’m sorry, Cheren-sensei!”</p><p> </p><p>“One more time, and you’ll be staying <em> after </em> class. Consider this a final warning.” With hopes of it getting through Sun's skull, Cheren walked back to the blackboard to proceed with the lesson he’ll provide for the class. Some of the students were snickering rather rudely, as Sun started to sweat. Some of the students were snickering rather rudely.</p><p>Poor Sun exhaled—until class was rudely interrupted with X opening up the door. “Sun-senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>Cheren’s chalk fucking snapped.</p><p> </p><p>X kept calling out Sun’s name, but the latter is breaking out in cold sweat because Cheren’s patience is being tested. To hide himself from being yelled at, Sun hushed X. “X-ey! We’re in the middle of class!”</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” mumbled the visor girl.</p><p>X’s brows rose up as he looked at the other students in the classroom. “E-excuse me…” He closed the door and the students talked among themselves.</p><p>“Cute little protege you got there!”</p><p>Sun felt bad for telling X to leave, but he seriously doesn’t want to get in trouble. However… “Uh, Sensei? I don’t feel good. May I be excused to the nurse’s office?”</p><p>Cheren sighed. In a monotone voice, he answered, “Yes.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Sun stood up to their shock. He exits the classroom to follow along to meet up with X.</p><p>“WH—?! Hey, you seem fine to me! <em> Sun-san </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Sun and X were in the halls. Going to class is like being in prison—hours of being bored until time is up. Sun had his hands behind the back of his head. “You scared the heck outta me, X-ey! I thought Cheren-sensei was gonna beat me with a textbook!”</p><p>“Sorry… And it’s not X-ey.” Just from looking at Sun being in the classroom, X looked a little sad, but that didn’t escape from Sun’s notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you nervous? Look, just because I’m an upperclassman—”</p><p>“I’m not nervous about anything,” he denied, “I have no reason to be nervous around you at all.”</p><p>Sun lowered his head down in gloom.</p><p>“Anyway, we got an issue. Gardiemaru’s gone missing.”</p><p>“Uh-oh! We better go find him!”</p><p>They had no dice checking in other classrooms. When X called out for the Growlithe’s name after opening up the doors, students looked at him like he was insane. Sun had panicked and told him that class was still in session, forcing X to apologize. </p><p> </p><p>X sighed softly. They had been searching for a little while now, with no luck. “I’ve been calling and calling for him, but he just won’t come out.”</p><p>Sun hummed and pondered with his fingertip tapping his chin. “Well, Gardiemaru doesn’t really like you, so.”</p><p>That really hurt X’s heart. Everyday, he’s been so oppressed by Gardiemaru and he just feels so rejected. As if he was going to cry, he looked at his upperclassman who freaked out as he realized his own wording.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh—! I don’t think he hates you or anything! Gardiemaru is a really smart Pokémon, so I’m sure he’ll come back! I think he just might be scared of you, that’s all!”</p><p>“I’m scary…?”</p><p>“Well, maybe not scary, but like! You’ve got the aura of a really powerful, capable man!”</p><p>“Ah… I don’t have your lazy lackadaisical aura, so that makes sense I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah! My lazy aura!” It took Sun a moment for that to register in his head, but realization bit him where it hurts. “Hey, wait! What’s that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>“I was joking. Now, come on.” X proceeded to step forward. Sun immediately caught up with his hands clasped behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad! You look a little more relaxed now!” The senior beamed a little toothy grin. He just knows his way on how to make X’s heart flutter, but even he denies that.</p><p>X shook his head and turned away. “I told you, I have nothing to be nervous about. Never was. I’m just worried about Gardiemaru, that’s all.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” said Sun. “But don’t you worry about a thing! Just leave it all up to me!” They were interrupted by barking, causing Sun to turn on his heel. “This way!”</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang and the boys ran the opposite direction to follow the source of Gardiemaru’s bark. It came from all the way downstairs on the first floor, where they found the Growlithe holding a tennis ball in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“There he is!” Sun cried. “Hey, Gardiemaru! Don’t go scaring X-ey like that!”</p><p>X exclaimed in turn. “Hey, Sun-senpai! Lazy aura! Lazy aura!”</p><p>Gardiemaru took off hurriedly and Sun gave chase as he shouted. It’s like a game of tag. X, too, was in pursuit.</p><p>“Hey, chasing him down won’t make it any better!”</p><p>“Oh! It’s fine, there’s a dead end anyway! We got him cornered!” Sun shouted. As mentioned, there’s a blockage at the end of the hall and it’s covered in stacked desks to form a wall for <em> some </em> odd reason.</p><p> </p><p>Gardiemaru looked over at a door to a home economics classroom. He looked back at Sun and X. Then, he opened it up with his paw, to Sun and X’s surprise.</p><p>“When was he able to do that?!” Sun peered inside and immediately gulped. Sounds of students hollering were inside, thanks to the Pokémon running amok and knocking down bowls and whisks. He closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>X squinted. “Why did you close the door?!”</p><p>Sun turned back. “We’re in <em> big </em> trouble…” As X opened up the door, Sun grabbed a hold of his arm. “Hey, X-ey! They’re in class!”</p><p>X looked down at the worried expression he’s giving. Since they can’t afford any sort of detentions and having their club member status revoked, he’ll do this in a professional manner. He looked at the students and bowed. “We’re the School Living Club. We’ve come to retrieve our Growlithe.”</p><p>Gardiemaru opened up the door to another side and Sun spotted him. “Ah! X-ey! He’s right there! C’mon, let’s get him!” They pursued the puppy, now transitioning upstairs. The boys came to a halt.</p><p> </p><p>“How does a Growlithe climb so fast…?”</p><p>“Gardiemaru’s really talented!”</p><p>“This is not the time to admire him! Come on!”</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>All the way up, Gardiemaru is scratching the door that leads to the rooftops to the school.</p><p>“There he is!” shouted X as he and Sun finally reached to the top. “Gardiemaru! Please, be a good boy and come over here! Come on!” He wagged his finger to motion him to approach their way, but the door to the roof was open.</p><p> </p><p>Lack-Two was standing in front of them as he looked down at the trio, unaware of the shenanigans happening. “What are you guys doing?” Gardiemaru ran right between Lack-Two’s legs, causing him to step aside. “Were you guys chasing Gardiemaru…?”</p><p>“Yup!” said Sun. “What are you doing here, Lack-kun? And with another shovel...”</p><p>“As you can see, I’m working with the horticulture club.” He traced his gaze at the defeated X after realizing he allowed Gardiemaru to pass through. “Oh, sorry…”</p><p>“It’s fine,” said X, dejectedly. “It’s not his fault. It’s my aura. I feel like perishing.”</p><p>“...Aura?” Lack-Two parroted as he looked at the nervously laughing Sun with a raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>Sou was tending to the vegetables by giving them some water and changing up the soil in the process. The students beneath them outside are doing their gym activities. Lack-Two has decided to tag along in catching Gardiemaru since they’re pretty responsible in keeping himself. They don’t have any Poké Balls in their arsenal to keep him secured.</p><p>X spotted Gardiemaru hiding behind one of the ferns. “Over there!”</p><p>Gardiemaru poked his head out and barked.</p><p> </p><p>Lack-Two prepared his shovel like a sword and arched his back. “Alright. Let’s get him.”</p><p>Sun and X looked back at him out of intimidation with Sun panicking. “Hey, hey! Wh-what are you gonna do with the shovel?!”</p><p>“Relax. I won’t use the sharp edge.” Lack-Two sprinted off to go after the Growlithe.</p><p>“Ah, that’s fine, then!” Sun said as he followed.</p><p>X grew alarmed. “Hey, wait! That’s not okay at all!”</p><p> </p><p>Sun, Lack-Two, and Gardiemaru were running around in circles while Sou was looking up and drying his head with a cloth from the heat beating down on him. “Good grief,” he mumbled.</p><p>Gardiemaru was coming towards X and he called out for him. “Gardiemaru! Come on, come here, boy!” Just like a pet and owner reuniting, X was filled with joy that he’s coming back into his arms. “Gardiemaruuuuuuu~!” Alas. The Pokémon ran the opposite direction, leaving X heartbroken once again. “Wh— Huh… I...—” He dropped onto his knees with his head lowered down. “Gardiemaruuuuuuuu…”</p><p> </p><p>Lack-Two kept chasing him, but Sun stopped to provide emotional support for X.</p><p> </p><p>Gardiemaru stood onto the soil where Sou was tending, thus provoking his merciless intent to snap. “Gardiemaru… <em> No stepping on the crops. </em>” The freaky aura is showing off again and Gardiemaru’s eyes were wide and his tail stopped wagging.</p><p>“Hold him still, Soudo!” called out Lack-Two.</p><p>Sou pierced his heavy gaze at the boys as he chuckled. They were terrified. They thought they were going to be killed by Sou’s infuriating wrath, but he took his spade up in the air and pointed at them. “The School Living Club charter!” he announced, directing at Sun. “Recite!”</p><p> </p><p>Sun’s eyes lit up. “Right! School Living Club members not only attend classes, but live their whole lives at school, so as to… As to… Uhhhhhh—” Sun’s one braincell is showing that he forgot.</p><p>Lack-Two smiled as he added. “As to grow closer to the school’s many departments, and with them—”</p><p>X follows, “—foster self-governance and independence and set an example for all to follow.”</p><p>Gardiemaru barked as Sou clapped. “Very good!”</p><p> </p><p>Sun tackled Sou into a hug as he laughed in joy, albeit with a mix of being apologetic. “I’m sorry, Sou-san!”</p><p>“That’s okay, but you bothered the horticulture club members,” Sou said as he patted his head.</p><p>Sun and Lack-Two apologized to the other members who waved at them. As well did X, although rather reluctantly.</p><p>“You’re an upperclassman, Sun-chan. Keep that in mind that you must show yourself to be a good example to your kohai by being more responsible.”</p><p>“Oh, right! Gardiemaru!”</p><p>Sun and X looked around, but Gardiemaru was peering from behind the exit. “He’s over there!” cried X.</p><p> </p><p>The boys took off as Sun waved goodbye. “Take care, horticulture club!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they left, Lack-Two stared ahead as the wind blew. All he looked at was the cross with a ribbon tied to it. He looked so melancholic. Sou understood—after all, they were all a part of something so dreadful.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
Back downstairs, Sun and X were still chasing Gardiemaru, but they caused one heck of a ruckus. Sun and Gardiemaru made a huge mess in the physics and music rooms. When they went to the communications room, Sun finally managed to catch Gardiemaru, but the stubborn Pokémon just leaped right off his arms. “No, wait! Come back!”</p><p>X was getting a little—no—<em> very </em> irritated to the point he shouted at him from behind the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the school bell rang. Back in the School Living Club room, they put Gardiemaru on leash. After all of that chasing, Sun worked up on appetite, so he began to eat some of their hardtack. “I love hardtack so much! I kinda wish we had Pokébeans or poffins! They definitely taste so good, but hardtack is a really good substitute! Tastes like survival!”</p><p> </p><p>Sou stared down at Gardiemaru as he cupped his chin in thought. “I can’t believe he’s able to open doors. We need to keep him on a leash from now on until we can get a Poké Ball...”</p><p>“An intelligent Pokémon for sure,” Lack-Two thought.</p><p>“Gardiemaru’s very sharp!” X exclaimed then turned his head at him while wearing a bright smile. “Right?” A bit of silence kicked in, but Gardiemaru looked away from X. Again. X is still feeling let down. “Ahhhhh… Why are you so mean…?”</p><p>“Settle down,” Lack-Two suggested while trying to calm the latter.</p><p> </p><p>White came into the clubroom with the clipboard against her chest, already aware of what was going on. “Gosh, chasing a Growlithe during class… This might be brought up to the staff meeting later if you don’t take serious care of him.” She sighed. “I’ll have to write another apology letter.”</p><p>“We didn’t have any casualties, so that’s a good thing,” said Lack-Two as he ate a hardtack.</p><p>“<b> <em>I’M A CASUALTY</em> </b> <em> !!” </em>she shouted.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sun said as he frowned.</p><p>“It’s fine,” said White, “Just try to be more careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess Gardiemaru wanted to go out for a walk~” said Sou.</p><p>“Who was supposed to take him yesterday?” asked Lack-Two.</p><p>The realization hit Sun like a punch to the face. He literally forgot to take him out for a walk. Everyone stared at him with a sweat drop falling on their head.</p><p>“You literally forgot your duty, Senpai…”</p><p>“Sun-san…”</p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p>“Don’t apologize to me, but to Gardiemaru,” White suggested.</p><p>“You’re right! I’m sorry, Gardiemaru!” He picked him up but the puppy accepted his apology just by licking his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make up an excuse on why you missed class. Just don’t forget to do your homework, okay?”</p><p>“Okaaaay!” Sun looked around. “Huh? Wait, my backpack’s not here! I must have left it in Cheren-sensei’s class! I’ll be back!” He shot up and rushed out of the clubroom posthaste.</p><p> </p><p>Lack-Two sighed, but he couldn’t help but smile anyway. “Enthusiastic as always.”</p><p>“Thoughtless is more like it,” X muttered.</p><p>“A refreshing atmosphere, I must say,” Sou voiced as he rested his arm on his side of the desk.</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“I…” X was going to finish his sentence, but he could feel Sun’s gaze staring at him. He got jumpy and covered his face with his book.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you forget something?” White asked.</p><p>“Nah, nothing really… I…” Sun’s cheeks were a little cherry toned as he looked up at his fellow club members. “I just wanted to tell you guys how much I love you, that’s all!”</p><p> </p><p>The boys were confused. They’re flattered about being adored, but that was just so sudden that it even made Lack-Two question where that feeling even came from.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be awful to forget about the club… I’ve never had a home and this school has always been like home to me… I’d never forget about you guys!” Sun was feeling so sentimental, but his words were genuine. He’s never had brothers, sisters, or anyone to ever look up to. He’s only had his great-grandpa, but because he passed away so suddenly, he felt so lonely but he’s been toughing it out on his own, hence the scars.</p><p> </p><p>Sou smiled and spoke for the others. “We know.” Truthfully, they’d be miserable without Sun to keep them company, so thank goodness that he stayed in their lives.</p><p>“That was all.” Sun turned on his heel. “Okay, now I’ll be back!” He ran back to report to Cheren’s classroom to obtain his belongings. The boys stared at each other and exchanged some smiles, happy with how they were able to live so long. They’re like a huge family. </p><p> </p><p>X was the only one that stood up in worry.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter now?”</p><p>“Will Sun-senpai be okay by himself?”</p><p>“Are you going with him?”</p><p>“Yes.” X left the clubroom to follow Sun just to keep an eye on him.</p><p>Sou and Lack-Two exchanged looks. Seems to them that X was feeling so touched by how Sun really feels. They just chuckled at how well developed his emotions are.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sun went back to the classroom and saw his backpack sitting there behind his chair. “Oh, there it is!” He ran towards it to grab it and the girls looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You feeling better? You <em> did </em> go to the nurse’s office, right?” asked the visor girl.</p><p>“Playing hooky?” suggested the short haired girl.</p><p>“Not fair!” the Sunkern-haired girl pouted.</p><p>“No, no. Gardiemaru took off.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls leaned a little close with interest. “Who’s Gardiemaru? A boy?”</p><p>“Well, he’s surely not a girl,” Sun answered.</p><p>They got a little excited. They knew Sun was only into boys and they absolutely respected his pride. “Omigosh! What’s he like?!”</p><p>Sun took a moment to think this out. “Well, he’s got a necklace just like yours, Yuki!”</p><p>Yuki—the visor girl—grew interested. “Oh, so he wears chokers? Good tastes!”</p><p> </p><p>“And just this morning, he jumped on me and tried to pull my shorts off!”</p><p> </p><p>The girls grew silent until that registered into their systems. “<em> Huh? He did what? </em>”</p><p>“He’ll even walk in during class and jump on my desk.”</p><p>“That’s so crazy…”</p><p>“But I guess that’s what makes him so cute!”</p><p> </p><p>The girls’ cheeks were feeling all beat from their friend explaining this into excruciating detail. “<em> YOU FIND THAT CUTE?! </em>”</p><p>“Wh-what kind of guy even is Gardiemaru anyway?!” Yuki asked.</p><p>“A Growlithe! The School Living Club is taking care of him!”</p><p>“<em> YOU’RE A FURRY?! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“H-hang on,” Yuki interjected, “why didn’t you say that before? I mean, the School Living Club has everything!”</p><p>“Gardiemaru can get anywhere!” He placed his hands behind his head as he grinned. “He uses his front paws to even open up the doors!”</p><p>“Are you sure Gardiemaru’s even a Pokémon?!”</p><p>“If you don’t keep an eye on him for too long, then he’ll get into all sorts of places! And when you hold him, he makes the cutest expressions!”</p><p> </p><p>X peered inside the classroom Sun was in. Cold sweat was slithering on down his pale complexion as he swallowed a gulp. All he can see is Sun talking to...</p><p> </p><p><em> ...no one </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing back his hesitation, X stepped in. “Senpai?”</p><p>Sun heard his voice and he turned over. “Ah! X-ey! What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Behind Sun was nothing but a <b>collateral mess</b>. The windows were broken. The desks and chairs were covered in scratch marks and dried up cold blood and were knocked over.. It was like something that happened in a horror film. Unfortunately, this condition was not fabricated—not even a dream. It was so terrifying to even look at. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What was Sun even seeing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…”</p><p>Sun turned around. “Huh? Yeah! This is X-ey, he’s from the School Living Club! He’s kind of shy, but he’s really nice and talkative if you get to know him!” Sun can’t even see reality. He was just still talking to Yuki in his vision, but in the eyes of everyone else, there’s nothing there. Only a torn choker of Yuki’s was on her desk. “Haha! Alright, I’ll see you guys later!” Just after parting with what remains to be left of the classroom, he ran towards X. “Sorry about that!”</p><p>X grumbled.</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Nothing…”</p><p> </p><p>Once they left that deserted classroom, Sun and X were walking around in the halls. The windows were broken, too. The floors were covered in dried up dirt and smudges of dried blood. X received the harshest of shivers into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“X-ey, you look so tense,” Sun commented. “Nervous?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be on edge just ‘cuz I’m older than you, y’know!”</p><p>“I’m telling you, I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>What was beyond those doors was horrible—way worse than inside the school itself. Undead animated corpses were roaming around, starving for succulent, delicious flesh. That dead end barricaded by desks sitting atop each other was blocking the entry way for those hideous monsters that were once called their classmates.</p><p> </p><p>“So what didja want?” Sun asked X.</p><p>“Sou-san made me come,” he lied. “He told me to make sure that you’re going to do your homework.”</p><p>“Silly X-ey! I don’t forget to do my homework!”</p><p>“I’d hope not.”</p><p>“Shoot! I totally forgot to do it!” Sun paused then caught himself back up. “Just kidding~!”</p><p>X sighed. “You’re impossible…”</p><p>Sun laughed in glee, but he felt some kind of a chilly breeze. </p><p> </p><p>“Brr! It’s kinda cold in here!” He directed his attention towards the windows as the sun began to set. </p><p>“Somebody should’ve closed the windows.” He walked towards the shattered windows and slid it shut. The wind continued to breeze on their way. </p><p> </p><p>Sun looked so happy in contrast to the others, even while watching the outside where those creatures were invading their territory. The boys walked along and made their way back to the clubroom while they remained surrounded by the spawns of the damned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Memories — The Test of Courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter is morbid with the gory scenes. Read at your own risk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every Trainer spent wee hours of the afternoon. They trained along with their Pokémon to improve their abilities in battle, trained for sports for an upcoming summer Pokéathlon, practiced making up combinations for Pokémon Contests appealing to an audience, and so much more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two, however, had his own desire. He wanted to keep up with his beloved classmate whom he will graduate with. It was dire. He wished to be with him wherever he goes, for they are very close friends with an unshatterable bond. There they were standing on the rooftops of the vegetable garden outside. Lack-Two’s smile was very warm…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugh,” he said. “When we graduate, let’s go someplace together this summer. It’ll be me, you, and Leo.” He turned over, his peer’s face being obscured by his bangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arm was reaching Lack-Two closely in an impure, ominous manner. What was off about him is that his aura was very dark, and his eyes were nothing but white dots. Tightly, he grasped onto the former’s arm and got closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two’s face grew pale with his pupils getting smaller as Hugh let out an unearthly murmur— before it turned into a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in a moment’s notice, Lack-Two’s eyes opened as his chest throbbed immensely. Still alive and surrounded by the other sleeping club members. He sat up from his futon and breathed out a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing distracting him was Sun’s snoring with a bubble floating through his nostril while keeping his Bewear plush doll in hand. Lack-Two smiled at him and patted his head tenderly. The minute he lays down to get some rest, the moonlight is still shining and the stars are twinkling bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, the School Living Club lived another night.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morning had arrived and Sun was still asleep. The alarm clock behind him read as 8:20 A.M. Though his peace was undisturbed, X came into the faculty lounge to wake him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to get up, Senpai,” he said. Sun didn’t answer, but X called out to him again. “Senpai?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response, but it’s beginning to annoy him. With a pot and ladle in hand, he banged the backside of the ladle onto the pot as he made his announcement. “Senpai! Wake up! It’s time for breakfast!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun grumbles. “Bring it here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X squints and scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>THWACK!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun and X were heading on down to the clubroom, but Sun was rubbing his head and making a complaint. “You didn’t have to hit me, X-ey! That hurt! You’re not supposed to hit people with a ladle!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” said X, “and stop calling me X-ey. Everyone’s waiting on us, so let’s hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun puffed up his cheeks with his arms tied behind his head, his face looking apathetic. “Fiiiine…” Then his trail stopped, acknowledging a pleasant scent traveling onto his nose. “Wait— That smell!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the time to stand here! C’mon, X-ey!” He grabbed his kohai’s wrist and dragged him along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks lit up, forced to keep up with the energetic senior, but his grip on the ladle and pot were tightened. “S-slow down, I’m gonna drop these!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys were greeted by the delicious plates of curry. Sun was ecstatic. “I knew it! It’s curry for breakfast!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sun-chan~” Sou says as he brings Lack-Two’s plate over with a glass bottle of vitamins on another hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You finally sniffed it out, huh?” Lack-Two said humorously with his hand rested on his cheek and showing off a wide grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy, oh, boy! I’m gonna go bonkers, this is a great way to start off a morning!” Sun cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As of late, we’ve been eating nothing but emergency rations. Oh, be sure to take your vitamins after breakfast, okay?” said Sou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White was sitting there while taking a bite of the rice, but she can’t help but voice out her thoughts. “Isn’t this a little heavy for breakfast, though? I mean, it’s the thought that counts, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun paused. “...I’m gonna get fat from eating all of this, right? I won’t, right?” He sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t, I’m certain~” Sou suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re all still growing. One meal like this can’t hurt,” said X.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White draws a blank stare at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Precisely. We’re still young,” Lack-Two added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Offended by the fact her age is being made fun of, she points her death glare at him. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Huh?</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we eat, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah! I’m starved!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys had said their graces. “Thank you for the meal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White’s fist started to ball up in fury. Alas, she also says her grace to the meal Sou provided, but majorly harsh and bitter in tone. “Thank you for the meal…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody—Gardiemaru included—had spent part of the hour to enjoy their hearty breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun patted his stomach to express his delight and satisfaction. Sou’s cooking is one of the many things he finds to be joyful over. “That hit the spot! Thanks for breakfast, Sou-san!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go to class, so I won’t be gone for too long!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X grew silent as he looked away after remembering what he saw yesterday. It pained him to see his senpai in an empty classroom talking to nobody when he can see people in his own vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurts. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White breaks the silence as a thought registered into her head. “Oh, right! It’s Saturday, which means you’re going to be studying with me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun jumps up from his seat with his eyes sparkling. “Whoa, one-on-one time with White-nee?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two tilted his head bewilderingly. “What’s so exciting about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh! It’ll be just the two of us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me that you’re not going to study at all. Not even one practice problem solved, just blank answers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His innocent cat-like smile draws on his face, even though a sweat drop breaks down on his head. “No idea what you’re talking about!” Sun puts up his signature OK hand gesture to play it cool and cover up his bluff.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun opens the door to the clubroom with White following him. They both turned and sent them off with a smile. “See you after tutoring!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care now!” said the other three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Sun and White took off, X sighed and stared down at the floor dejectedly. Sou and Lack-Two caught notice. “Yesterday, Sun-senpai was talking in the classroom again… alone…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others frowned. Lack-Two crossed his arms as he sat back against his chair. “I see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really have to do something about this. Remember how he said he was going to go outside yesterday? It’s dangerous…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in no danger,” Sou said assuringly. “White-nee is with Sun-chan right now. Besides, if he can somehow live a happy, normal life at a drastic time like this, it’s the best thing we got. What could be better than that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We-re not experts, X-san. Why don’t we keep an eye on him for a little longer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Very well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two was looking gloom. It’s true that Sun’s happiness is all they have left to put them on their toes, but it just doesn’t feel like it’s enough. He stood up and went on ahead with his shovel in hand. “I’ll be out on morning patrol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t overdo it now, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I won’t. I’ll come back immediately if it gets too risky.” Lack-Two closed the door and roamed around the halls. A soft, yet forced exhale was let out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun was reading a textbook while he looked concentrated while White was writing a problem on the chalkboard that requires English translation. She called out his name, thus distracting him from reading his book. “Sun-san? Can you solve this problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun beamed a grin. “I sure can!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then will you come up and write it down, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitates. “Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “Don’t be open so reluctantly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up from his chair and went to the board. “I’m just kidding! This one’s so easy! I can do it with my eyes closed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Admirable, but unnecessary…” She handed him the chalk while she maintained her smile. Sun writes down his answers while she watches. It was pleasant to watch him be so bright and cheerful.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>X was looking at the can of leftover hardtacks then trailed down at the box. Sou was keeping track of how many rations of food they have left before they end up stockpiling again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got ten cans of hardtack left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He wrote it down. He tapped his pen onto his chin. “We’re running low on supplies… I’m worried about our power reserves, too. Perhaps we need to cut back a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been getting cloudy lately.” X placed the can back in the box and carried it up. “Not only do we have a rooftop, but we also have solar-powered batteries, too. I never imagined how incredible this school is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. It’s like they already knew what was going to happen and made preparations beforehand. Although, I think you’re incredible, too, X-san~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fought all by yourself in that other school for Sky Trainers, didn’t you? That’s admirable~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X blushed as he smiled. “I-it’s not something to be praiseworthy… I couldn’t have done it all by myse—” He caught himself. Instantly, his smile died down in regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sou blinked. “Oh… I’m sorry for bringing it up…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay…” He sat the box down in the corner on top of the other rations.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m all finished!” Sun sat the chalk down and crossed his arms proudly with White checking over his answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s incredible, Sun-san! Every one of these answers…” Sun chuckles mid sentence, but that joy was instantly ruined. “...are incorrect!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>HUUUUUUUUHHHHHH?!?!?!?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>X stares outside the window in gloom and in fear. The zombies were slowly moving around outside. Some toppled down and started to crawl and it’s making his skin jump. Sou calmed him down by offering him his mug with tea poured in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sou asked, “How far do you think this whole thing goes? I hope it’s just isolated to this city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could be nationwide,” X thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m sure it’s not happening worldwide, though. Help will come for us… hopefully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gardiemaru was asleep with the collar around his neck. He lets out a yawn while getting all snuggly on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sou turned back to look at him. “We have Gardiemaru, too. Unfortunately, we don’t know what his moves are, nor do we have Pokédexes to check his summary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X looked at his reflection in his cup.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two was downstairs on the second floor checking the barricade of piled desks.. Behind it, there was a zombie growling, but she didn’t pay him any attention. He clutched onto his shovel in defense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can only handle one of them,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. His mind pictured back to what looked like Hugh reaching out for him gave him goosebumps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No… That’s not what they are anymore…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he climbed up and grabbed a ping pong ball out of his pocket. To distract the zombie, he tossed it over to the other side. She groaned and went towards it since they are attracted to loud noises. In turn, Lack-Two jumped on down from behind and swung his arm forcefully to knock her down—the sharp end of the shovel making contact with her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two got a good look at what used to be a person—a fan of his and a classmate of Sun’s. She was cute, but she had a hairstyle with ponytails tied up like her Sunkern’s. Now, it looks wilted like a dying plant. He took aim straight at her head, his eyes getting darker. “Forgive me, Yuuko… But it’s for your own good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuko groaned in agony, but her blurred, colorless eyesight were struggling to fixate on the boy she once admired. Before she knew it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...all she saw was darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two terminated her by thrusting his shovel down to pierce her head like a knife—with Yuuko’s rotten blood splattered. In regret, stray tears began to roll down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun comically slapped his head down on his desk with his eyes swirling from exhaustion. “I’m tired…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little more, Sun-san. Once our tutoring session is over, then we can—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cuts in excitedly with twinkling stars in his pupils. “Plan a summer vacation! I got so much to do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White giggled. “What do you want to do this year, Sun-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my last summer vacation after high school, so I’m gonna make it super special! But I actually dunno what I’m gonna do… But I know one thing for sure! I’m gonna find a really good place to work and save up a hundred million yen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good ambition to get a job, but wouldn’t you want to spend a couple of months getting a break? I mean, I don’t blame you and most people never thought about working during summer, but it’d be best to manage your time doing fun things before you start working,” White added. “Besides, having summer plans is good exercise before you get into tip top shape to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed while kicking his legs back and forth. “I guess if I wanna spend the rest of the summer, then I’ll do it with everyone! With you, Lack-kun, Sou-san, and X-ey! What about you, White-nee? What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna do this summer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Well, I never gave that one a thought…” She looked up whilst pondering. Something fun she did consisted of going out to water parks, lighting up fireworks, and playing games at festivals. “I think… I wanna do a test of courage this year, maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, a test of courage? What’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They usually happen during the summer. Campers and school clubs explore scary and dangerous places to build up the courage. Some Ghost Pokémon even wander around in the darkness to make the challenge more exciting and thrilling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s do that tonight, White-nee! It’ll be fun! Then after we do that, you can hang with us whenever we plan for more activities for summer vacation!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White was astounded with how open Sun was. In content, her smile widened. “Sure… And please, call me White-sensei, not White-nee.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the roof, Lack-Two was cleaning up his shovel by rinsing it with water filled in a bucket. His hands were covered in rubber gloves and he had a cloth. The water and mixed blood were going down the drain. Sou and X came to check on him, but Sou could see that he was in melancholy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got another one? I told you not to overdo it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but she was on the spot.” He turned the faucet that starts the hose off and stood up after making his shovel spotless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going alone is really dangerous…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two walked towards the balcony and set his shovel down. “You worry too much. It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sou walked by his side, letting out proud demeanor to lighten up the mood. “I’m club president! It’s my duty to worry about you!” He pounded his chest and stood tall. All he received from that was Lack-Two cracking a snicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…” He stares down at the walking dead roaming amok. They were kicking a soccer ball. One of them tripped on their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like they’re playing soccer again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’re just reacting to the sound,” said X.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe somewhere deep down, they still remember their old lives and probably remembered some things,” Sou added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two rested his chin down onto his crossed arms. “I wonder if anyone’s running on the track right now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sou gently patted his back to give reassurance. “Who knows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind was howling, blowing past their hairs while they watched them continue playing as if they were still normal. Unsure of where their minds are, they can hope if there is something they can do one day. For now, they’re just waiting for help to come on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence broke down when Sun opened up the door to get everyone’s attention with Gardiemaru in his arms. “Attention School Living Club members! We’re having a test of courage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys felt bewildered. Their response wasn’t so enthusiastic—rather, they were pretty skeptical of the proposal. “A test of… courage?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night had fallen and no zombies were left present. Presumingly, they roamed around the streets of this town where no one else can stalk the night away. The School Living Club is preparing for the test of courage at long last. Sun, Lack-Two, Sou, and Gardiemaru made it through the barricade of the second floor, but X is still climbing through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun was watching X climb down and he started giggling. “Hey, X-ey, your butt’s too big.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annoyed with his childish antics, X stared down at him and scowled. “Stop looking! U-uwaah—!” He lost balance and tripped, but Sou caught him before he would fall down on the wrong side of his ankles. “Oof… S-sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem~” Sou said, patting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, everyone! Let’s get this test of courage underway!” Sun turned heel as he walked along as he started to sing along to himself as Gardiemaru's ears wiggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we really be doing this…? We’re on the wrong side of the barricade at once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we’re running low on supplies, anyway. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> dangerous, but I’ve been thinking about coming here, anyway. I am worried about leaving Sun-chan by himself, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two was looking behind him. A classroom door was open where the corpse of Yuuko was resting peacefully. Tightly, he gripped onto his shovel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sou looked back at him. “Lack-Two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the door. “Right. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you guys!” Sun shouted. “You’re not gonna send me off and ditch me alone, are you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d never!” they said in unison while waving their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, they walked around the halls. While it is quiet and no zombies are inside the school, Sun was making all the noises. It doesn’t even bother him when he’s out in the dark—with company especially. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The architect classroom was a mess. Broken windows, dried up hand printed blood slapped onto the statue models, and dirt on the walls. Not even a body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X took note of this and mumbled to Sou, “I don’t see them coming out at night frequently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They must have really gone home,” Sou guessed. “Memories of their old lives, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two was getting a little annoyed with Sun’s singing and Gardiemaru’s barking in sync. “Hey, Sun. Aren’t you the least bit terrified at night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun turned his head back, his cat-like grin getting wider to mock him. “Lack-kun, don’t tell me you’re scared of ghosts~!” He made this unsettling cackle to what sounded like an impression of a Mickey Pikachu laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna beat him up with a rock,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lack-Two thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two went on ahead to check the corridors. He keeps his shovel steady in case any of the dead come out to make a surprise attack. No sight of them, thankfully. No ghosts, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see any Ghost Pokémon here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re in the clear for now,” Sou said. “But ghosts can jump out at any time, so keep your voice down, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun ignored this as he saw White standing in the halls. “Hwah! It’s White-nee!” he exclaimed while running towards her. “You made it for the test of courage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White greeted them with a smile, but she politely hushed Sun. “Now, now. You must be quiet during this. Didn’t you hear Sou-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun gestured to her to come over so he could whisper in her ear. She humors him with Sun whispers, “Oooookaaaaay!” White chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here too, White-nee?” Lack-Two commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for helping, White-nee~” Sou followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… Thank you, White-nee,” said X sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White spoke in turn, “Now, let me explain—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain the rules of the test of courage~” Sou interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh—?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sou began to explain the premise. “The test of courage will be held in the school store and the library. Should anyone get separated, remain completely silent and return here. Understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys nodded their heads in agreement. They ventured on ahead to make their first stop at the school store to get more supplies. Sun paused his tracks as he looked at the gloomy White.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, White-nee, are you coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the faculty advisor…” She’s sitting in the corner and tracing swirly circles on the wall with a finger. “I guess I’ll die…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the school store, Sou turned the lights on. They’re barely coming on, but at least they have enough light to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay to turn the lights on in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There aren’t any visible windows in here from outside in this room, so it should be okay when they don’t see the light. As long as we keep our eyes on the door, we’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun came along as he started jumping excitedly. “I haven’t been here in ages!” He ran on ahead to check out each aisle. There were cleaning products, snacks, and other festive items for parties. “Hey, hey! Can I get whatever I want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The club will cover the costs, so take whatever you like~” Sou confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! The School Living Club rocks!” he ran on ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two smirked. “He’s going for the candy, I’ll bet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course~ Now, let’s get the other necessities while we’re here, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsure of what to get from the snack section, Sun stares at the variety of goodies. “Hmmmm… What am I craving for? There’s potato chips, Skit-Delcats, orange slice candies… Oh? Wait, they have these?!” He grabs a pack of umaibo, his eyes widening. “Umaibo sticks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sou and X took a look at the cleaning products section. There was bottled soap, shampoo, and conditioner, a bottle of clorox bleach, carpet cleaners, and other brands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two was inspecting at clippers for high tree branches. They’re in perfect condition it would seem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys! Come quick!” Sun shouted, alarming the others. Immediately, they came to him hiding in the section of party items. Although a false alarm, he showed them a pack of balloons. “Check these bad boys out! They can inflate twenty times their size!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They grew unamused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that awesome? Not two times, but twenty! This is a huge victory!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> why you called us here?” Lack-Two asked, squinting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their nerves were pinched. Lack-Two comically went behind Sun and held the clipper against his throat, making him choke. “Don’t freak us out during the test of courage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry, sorry!” Sun cried, wheezing for air and struggling to break free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he scared them for nothing, X did take a look at the packet of balloons. “What would you even use these for?” Shockingly, his eyes were narrow at Sun eating. “I-is that an umaibo?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno! But we could make party balloon Pokémon! Or, heck, anything with them really!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two had a sweat drop on the back of his head. “We don’t know how to make those… And why are you two even eating?!” He squinted. With Sun, even X gave into taking bites of the umaibo, since he’s never had any tasty treats. To him, they’re acting like a pair of Morpeko eating sunflower seeds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the counter, Sou placed some pocket change, acting as if he paid a cashier for the products purchased into their inventory. “Is everybody done shopping?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessir!” They said unison with their mouths full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good~ Then let’s head to our next destination~” As he went on ahead, even Lack-Two was getting invested in the umaibo. They’re taking little bites at a time to savor.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they left the school store, they remained cautious to not make any noises. They were taking bites of their umaibo as a little snack break, but they kept on walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The library’s next, right?” Lack-Two asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need some math textbooks,” Sou said, taking a bite of his umaibo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X unwrapped another wrapper and chomped. “I need to get some books myself, as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun and Gardiemaru had their own in their mouths, but Sun spoke with his full. “I want manga!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White was walking by Sun’s side, but she grew skeptical of the treats they’re eating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are umaibo an “in” thing now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their arrival at the front door of the library. Lack-Two opens up. Of course, like any other room, the library was torn apart. Curtains were torn to pieces and the floorboards were scraped and covered in dried blood. The books seem like they aren’t damaged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun felt a little uneasy. “Can we turn the lights on? It’s kinda dark in here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could,” Sou replied, “but then this room would be too easy for people outside to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, yeah! This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a test of courage!” Gardiemaru whimpered and started shaking in Sun’s arms. “What’s wrong, Gardiemaru?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s scared to go inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X smiled widely as he leaned down to look at the puppy Pokémon face to face. “If you’re scared, then I’ll wait out here with you! Okay, Gardiemaruuuuu~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gardiemaru turned away, rejecting X’s kindness once again and barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruuuuuuuuu?!” His eyes are soaked into tears, part of his face being hidden in the shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two scratched the back of his head and started chuckling nervously. “U-uh, I’ll wait here, too… I’m worried about you guys…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun gave Gardiemaru to Lack-Two while he, Sou, and White went inside the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go on in, then~” Sou said as he turned his head back at them, showing a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they’re waiting, Lack-Two and X waved at them, but the former looked at the latter eating yet another umaibo. “Uh, do you think you can settle down on the umaibo for a little bit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it, but right now I’m hungy,” said X childishly with his mouth full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sou took out a flashlight from his bag and turned it on. He aimed it around at the bookshelves while they made it to the first aisle they see. “Alrighty. Textbooks, workbooks…” He pulled an English textbook out of its spot with Sun going up behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so studious, Sou-san!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, honey. These are for you. You said you were struggling with English, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh…” Sun broke out into cold sweat, but he ran off. “I-I’ll go get some more books, I’ll be back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White and Sou were alarmed by this, but she called out. “Sun-san, wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sun-chan, don’t go off on your own!” Alarmed, he heard a groan. He scanned around while waving the flashlight around. His heart started to beat rapidly. Behind him, a zombie was lurking. The groan got louder and it made Sou turn his back. His pupils were getting smaller and his breathing was getting heavier. “Oh, no…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun found himself in the manga section. His eyes were caught onto a series in order of the volumes. “Hey, these look good.” White came to him hurriedly to his notice. “White-nee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sun-san, you really shouldn’t be running off like that! You gave Sou-san a real scare!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apologetically, Sun grew pouty. “Sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s get back to the group, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaaay…” Behind her, Sun saw something that made him uneasy and made his eyes heavy and darker in tone. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsure of what he’s seeing, White turned behind and saw the solo zombie walking by. In shock, she stood close to Sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A ghost…?” White covered Sun’s mouth. He muffled behind her hand, but she guided him somewhere safe where the zombie doesn’t see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Sun was making some noises, they were grabbing the damned’s attention. Like a fishing reel, it moved very slowly, but White hushed Sun from making any more noises. She kept watch, but she pulled back while the zombie was getting closer. Timidly, Sun hugged White tightly as he started shaking. Luckily, they weren’t spotted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“White-nee…? What was that…?” He felt cold, but White embraced him deeply and stroked his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Everyone cares about you. They’re all trying to save you. As long as you have your friends, you don’t need to worry about any ghosts coming to get you. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His only response was whimpering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loud tapping was what they heard, but White kept him close. “Stay still and close to me, alright? I’ll protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun nodded his head hesitantly and tugged his beanie on down to cover his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly outside, X was banging on the bucket he got from the school store earlier to get the zombie’s attention as Gardiemaru barked loudly and growled. The zombie was getting distracted and made eye contact with them. Afraid that they'll be next, they stood back slowly, but in the nick of time, Lack-Two came to their aid, roaring out a battle cry. He swung his shovel at its neck to knock it down and took a stab at its head.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun shrieked as Sou turned the flashlight on and aimed at him. The others looked so heavily concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two got on his knees. “Are you okay?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not hurt, are you?!” Sou followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun looked up and rushed at Sou to give him a hug. “I’m so sorry, Sou-san! I won’t run off ever again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he can rest easy that Sun is safe, Sou started patting his head and hugged him tightly in return. “There, there…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Staying put was very smart,” X commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! The ghost was very scary!” He backed away and looked at White. “But I’m fine now, ‘cuz White-nee protected me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White stood up and smiled at the boys who expressed their gratefulness to her one by one to her surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, White-nee,” said Sou first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” X followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much,” said Lack-Two. Even Gardiemaru barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… It’s alright, you guys. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> your faculty advisor. I’m happy that you guys are safe, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was about to conclude. They accomplished their test of courage as a group and another day has been greatly spent. Sun was smiling cheerfully. They’re returning upstairs to the third floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have fun today, Sun-chan?” Sou asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet I did!” Sun chirped. “I had so much fun! I never did a test of courage before till now! I can’t wait to do this again next year! Can we, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you guys are in your third year… Are you guys going to repeat?” X inquired, thus making Sun feeling uneasy at the thought of repeating. Their kohai is a second year, so it would be sort of awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sun might,” Lack-Two answered jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps~” Sou agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lack-kun, Sou-san! You guys are meanies!” Sun hissed, making them laugh. “Wait— If I repeat the year, then I can graduate with X-ey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Graduate with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That would be embarrassing,” X commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two heard the mention of graduating and thought back to what he said to Hugh back then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hugh. When we graduate, let’s go someplace together this summer. It’ll be me, you, and Leo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made him depressed trailing back on it. Sou took a look at him and voiced his concern. “You feeling okay, Lack-Two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry… I’m coming,” he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the night, the boys finally get their night’s worth of rest.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Lack-Two’s nightmare resumed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arm was grasped by the zombified Hugh’s, but he was pushed back. Out of convenience, a shovel was placed. Lack-Two’s eyes were getting wide, both his pupils shrinking as he crawled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugh’s hand was getting closer and closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… Stay back…!” Lack-Two felt his hand grasping the handle of the shovel. He screamed loudly as soon as Hugh roared and attempted to leap towards him and swung the sharp edge of the shovel against his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two opened his eyes and clutched onto his chest. He felt so pale and his heart rate rapidly increased. Disturbed, Sun called out his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lack-kuuuun…” The boy was talking in his sleep as he made his little wish. “Let’s repeat… the year… and graduate together…” He giggled gleefully, which made Lack-Two smile softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In relief, he tucked Sun back into his blankets and lied back down. To even thank him for being still alive and keep him going, he scoots a little closer and cuddles up with Sun. “Sure, buddy… Good night, Sun…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lack-Two remained embracing him for the rest of the night. No more tears were streaming. Knowing that everything is going to be alright, Lack-Two will always have the School Living Club to look after. Sun has the answer to everything—even in the darkest tomorrows soon to come.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy frickin' crud did I procrastinate on this. To be fair, I'm procrastinating on Hun's little tale, as well, but this is just slowly becoming a masterpiece each time I write the junior boys. (i'm so sorry hun i'm failing you but my braincells just aren't working)</p><p>The more I realize when I'm writing Sou, he and Rii are literally the same person. They share the exact same mannerisms and how they approach situations.</p><p>Lack-Two is an interesting challenge to write and it utterly displeases me that he's been looked down at. I really respect his character and he deserves these emotional realizations after dismissing his allegiance with the International Police.</p><p>It's not really in character for Sun to be terrified of the minor things like ghosts roaming around the halls at night, but he's not always a ball of sunshine. I hope his ambition in getting a job is catching everyone's attention to reference the main SuMo canon arc.</p><p>X is just a little sad boy and I love writing humor into his character and fleshing his relationships with the club members and Gardiemaru, but this extends in the later chapters when I get to him.</p><p>White definitely plays a key role in this AU, but I think I'll be intrigued in writing her the most, but I don't wanna give too much away.</p><p>So what do you guys think? Are you thrilled? Did the suspense made your skin crawl? Stay tuned for the next chapter!</p><p>This chapter has been proofread by despotcito once again! Thanks homie!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I went bonkers and decided to work on another fic series since Hun's story made up by my headcanons are going to take decades to be finished. May my fingers rest. This is just one AU that woke my braincells up cuz my good friend made character designs for the junior Pokédex Holder boys when we read all read Sword &amp; Shield and noticed Sou radiated Rii energy. Their default -v- expression is just so iconic.</p><p>Also!! This Gakkou Gurashi AU will only take place based off the anime canon. I considered going all the way with the manga, but I unfortunately have a bad habit in procrastinating, so I'll at least provide you the best I can.</p><p>Stay tuned and enjoy!</p><p>This has been proofread by despotcito!! (please go read his content i beg you he's god)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>